


he's okay, you're okay

by casandraderolo



Series: Rich Centric Stories [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich, accidental misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: Rich has to tell Jake something





	he's okay, you're okay

“Hey Rachel are you doing anything later?”

 

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

 

“Rachel are you okay?”

 

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

 

“Rachel?”

 

_Breathe._

_Don't cry._

_Breathe._

 

“Please don't.”

 

Jake looked over toward his shorter friend.

 

“What are you talking-”

 

_Breathe._

_In._

_Out._

 

_Stop crying._

 

“Don't call me that anymore. Please.”

 

Jake blinked.

 

“Okay…?”

  


“Jake, just promise you won't hate me.”

 

Jake looked over towards his friend who’s arms were pulled tightly around her? chest.

 

“I could never hate you dude, you're like, the coolest person I know.”

 

_Breathe._

_He won't hate you._

_It's okay._

 

“Jake, I…”

 

_Breathe._

_Calm down, it's okay._

 

“I- I don't want to be called Rachel anymore. I want to be called Rich.”

 

Jake looked over towards his friends who was avoiding looking him in the eye.

 

oh…

 

Oh.

 

“Okay, cool then.”

 

Rach- No, Rich, looked over at him.

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yeah, it's whatever, you don't want to be called Rachel anymore, big fucking deal, it's no problem man.”

 

_Beathe._

_You're okay._

_He's okay._

_He doesn't hate you._

 

“Thanks Jakey.”

 

Jake smiled.

  
“It's no problem man.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
